Most rubber compositions that are intended for use in or used in a tire will incorporate some amount of oil, either processing oil, extender oil for one or more rubbers, or both. For many decades the oils utilized in such rubber compositions were primarily petroleum or fossil-fuel based. However, more recently bio-oils sourced from the components of various plants have been used in such rubber compositions.